Humans take in a source of necessary energy mainly from sugars and lipids, but have surplus calories in the modern dietary habits under the present circumstances. In particular, lipids have high calorie value and are regarded as a factor for facilitating obesity upon surplus intake to cause adult diseases. However, there are few lipids which are effective in inhibiting the accumulation of body fat and in more positive utilization as energy and are excellent in stability and eating-feeling.
JP-A 8-60180 describes that a fat composition comprising diglycerides containing middle- and long-chain aliphatic groups has a weak but inhibitory effect on accumulation of body fat.
JP-A 5-168142 discloses a diglyceride containing two long-chain aliphatic groups and utilizes it as a bloom inhibitor for chocolate.